The best Sundays of Charlie Swan's life
by romanoew
Summary: I think the titel is enough.. ONESHOT. BD-spoiler. Charlie POV. R&R. Dedicated to Denise, xxSpreadYourWingsxx, who gives me the strenght to move on when I'm weak and want to give up. I love you sis.


**Hey everyone. This story came up in my head when I realized that a lot of things in The Twilight Saga happened on a Sunday. The days are right, or.. at least, I think they are. If you think they're wrong, just tell me. :) And before you read this, you should know that English isn't my first language and it's not my favorite subject at school either. But I did my best. Especially for you, sis (xxSpreadYourWingsxx). I love you with everything I am, just so you know. Haha.  
Please, read and review. And be nice. :)**

* * *

  
It's often said that Sunday is the worst day of the week, and usually it's true - but it has been a few Sundays which have changed my life.

I'm Charlie Swan, and this is my story.

It was Sunday, the 15th February, the year after that I had married Renée, that we got to know we would have a kid. Although we were young, it felt right, even if it was hard to believe. We were both young and we would be parents - I would be a dad. I knew that it would be a lifelong and huge responsibility, but I never regretted it. I remember the first kick towards my hand - it was a magical feeling, unlike anything else I've felt before, even that happened on a Sunday.

The 13th of September 1987, my wife woke me up in the middle of the night. She was screaming that we had to go to the hospital and I panicked. I drove her to the hospital and only five hours later, I was a dad. The love washed over me like a wave the moment I saw my daughter for the first time. _Isabella Marie Swan._ She was mine. My daughter. From that day I knew that I never would let anything happen to her. I would be there - every day - and protect her from everything that would be trying to hurt her. That day, my life got a meaning, for real.

Years passed, too fast. My daughter was taken away from me. Everything I got with her was a month every summer, and the christmas when she was four years old. In a distance I watched my daughter grew up, from a baby to a kid, from a kid to a teenager. I was angry with myself. I had failed, I had betrayed myself and my daughter. I wasn't there for her as I should. I wasn't that confident in my role as a father as I should have been, I didn't really know how to be a father, because I had never got a real chance to be one. As time passed by, my Bells slipped away from me. And the older she got, the less I understood her, even if she reminded me so much of myself. But Bella has never been someone who's easy to understand. She has always been very special.

It was a Sunday in December 2004 that I got a call. It was Bella. And that call was the key to everything. It changed everything.

_"Dad?"_

_"Yeah, Bells, what's up?"_

_"I've been thinking. Phil travels a lot and to force mom to stay with me doesn't seem right"_

_  
"Okay?"_

_"Eh, I don't know, dad. I just thought that maybe I could.. stay with you for a while. So mom can be with Phil"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah. Even if mom doesn't say anything I know she's unhappy when Phil's not with her. And you've always said that you want me to live with you"_

Of course I had said it was okay. It was more than okay. How could I want anything else more than spending time with her? Like she said, I've always wanted her to live with me. What kind of a dad wouldn't want his daughter to stay with him? But I was surprised. Bella didn't like Forks, not at all. The last summers she had refused to come her so I had taken her on a two weeks trip to California. But now.. she would move here, and live with me. She was coming home. I was so happy about her decision that I couldn't think of anything else, and I talked about it with everyone I met. Now I would finally get a chance to be the dad I always wanted to be.

The 16th of January 2005, which also was a Sunday, Bella arrieved by plane to Port Angeles. It had been more than six months since I saw her and she looked different. She looked more grown up. And then I realized that she would turn 18 years. She was an adult. She wasn't my little girl anymore - the girl I had spent too little time with.

Bella was very easy to live with. She was mature for her age, which she always had been. Renée used to say that she was born as a middle age woman, and I still wonder if that was true. Bella was an adult, she had taken care of Renée since she was a kid. And in many ways, she took care of me too. Everyday when I got home from work, dinner was ready on the table. She kept the house clean, she washed our clothes and took care of our money. I thought that she had a too big responsibility, but it was something she had always had, and if I took it from her maybe it would be harder for her to stay here. If I let her do things she was used to do in Arizona with her mom, maybe she would think it wasn't that bad to live here. But she find another reason else that made her feel like she was home.

Althought I knew that my little girl wasn't that little anymore, I thought that she was too young when she told me that she had a date with Edward. Edward Cullen, one of the adoptive sons to the doctor and his wife. I think that I never understood Bella and Edwards relationship, not for real. I never understood them. But even if I didn't like him - especially after he left her - I must admit that he's good for her. And the months Bella spent without him, and was like a living dead, is a proof enough for me - she can't live without him.

Then everything happened so suddenly. Just a few weeks after that Bella had graduate from High School she told me that she would marry Edward in the end of the summer. It came as a shock, even if it didn't surprise me. I knew that that day would come. Renée had during Bellas whole life taught her that an education and a good job is more important than a marriage. Live your life before you get married. And there she was, my almost 19 year old daughter, with a ring on her finger. Of course, I wasn't happy about it, which father would be happy about that? Marriage means that the father leaves his daughter to another man, and I wasn't that eager about giving Bella to him. Even if she already was his. I had no doubt about the love between them, because there was no doubt. It was there all the time and it was strong, so much stronger than anything I have ever seen.

July passed faster than ever and the big day was there; the Sunday of the 13th August. The day when I would take Bella to the altar - to him - and give her away - to him. It's the hardest thing I ever have done, so even if it's one of the best days of my life, it's also one of the worst. Bella was, of course, the most beautiful girl, - no, woman, I had seen. She had always been, but that day.. It was something special. Alice had really succeeded with her. And Edward, his eyes when he looked at her. I couldn't help but rejoice in their marriage that day. I couldn't help but being grateful that it's just Edward who Bella married, because I knew that he would take care of her and make her happy. And that's all I wanted for her. He could protect her and make her safe.

They went on their honeymoon and when they came back they told me that Bella was sick. Renée and I were, of course, worried about her, and I wanted to visit her. But they told me I couldn't. They said that she was in quarantine, that she was really sick. I talked to her on the phone almost everyday and her voice where so weak. I couldn't sleep or eat - all I could think of was my sick daughter. But after a few weeks she sounded better and they said she was. I was hoping that I could see her soon, althought they said it wasn't possible. When I called one day, to talk to Bella, Carlisle told me that she wasn't there, that Edward had taken her to a hospital in Atlanta. I got a phone number, and I tried to call her, but there was no one who answered. I didn't understand. She was better, wasn't she? I was her dad and I had every right to know what the problem was with my daughter. Again, I stopped eating and sleeping.

And then, Jacob came. I always liked that kid, thought that he would be better for Bella. Anyway, he said a lot of things and I didn't understand anything of it, all I knew was that something was very strange. Something had happened with Bella. He asked me to take a walk with him and I did as he said. When we were standing in the forrest, he began to undress himself. And then - suddenly - a big wolf was standing in front of me. A wolf - but no Jacob. It was then I realized that it was a sick and weird world I live in, but I didn't want to know anything about it. After a few seconds, Jacob was there again, and the wolf was - thank goodness - gone. Jacob told me that I could visit Bella, that she was okay now. He also told me about Nessie, my granddaughter, bur I'll tell more about her soon. Anyway, then Jacob was a wolf again. Yes, Jacob was the big wolf. Without thinking, I ran to my car and drove to Cullens.

Bella was changes, she didn't look like my daughter. Her features were there, but nothing else. When I got there she was laying on the courch, with a child in her arms. At first, I didn't understand that it was her, and it wasn't better when I heard her voice. A part of me wanted to know everything that had happened to her, but I didn't know if I could take it, so I begged them not to tell me. Because when I saw the baby in my daughters arms, Nessie, I knew my life was worth so much more. If I got to know the truth, maybe I would get a heartattack like my old friend Harry and die. And that was the last thing I wanted when I saw Nessie. I wanted to be a part of her life, but I didn't want to know anything about her history. It was always, from the beginning, clear to me that she was Bellas daughter - my granddaughter. She had Bellas brown eyes, which Bella didn't. The hair color was Edwards, but she had my curls. She was the most beautiful thing I has ever seen. So much prettier than Bella, and Bella was mine. She had me wrapped around her little finger at the very first time, grandpas little girl.

I didn't know it then, but it was Sunday the 10th September 2006 that I became a grandpa and the miracle of my life - Renesmee Carlie Cullen, was born. I had been honored, together with Carlisle, to be represented in her middle name. Carlie, as in Charlie and Carlisle. Perfect.

They moved away a few years ago, but they're visiting sometimes. Jacob is with them too, of course. There's something between him and Renesmee, something I can't understand, but I didn't try either. I'm getting old and my heart isn't that strong that it always had been.

Today it's the July the 17th of 2016. Today Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob are coming. And I knew that althought Bella, Edward and Jacob should be nearly 30 years old now, they'll be as young as they were 10 years ago. And Renesmee, who turns 10 years soon, and still should be a kid, will look as old (or young?) as the others.

But as I told you, I don't want to know, I don't want to understand, because their world would be too much for me. I'm just happy to have them in my life, because Bella and Nessie are the best things that ever have happen to me and I love them more than anything.

"Dad? We're here!"

I came back to reality as I heard Bellas voice. I looked up from the newspaper I had read before my thoughts had take me away, towards the hall and saw Jacob coming in.

"Hello Charlie! You're looking good!"

I stood up to give him a quick hug.

"You too, kid!"

I turned around to Renesmee, who had came in after Jacob. I hugged her.

"Nessie, I missed you"

She hugged me back.

"I missed you too, grandpa."

When we were done hugging, I saw that Bella and Edward had joined us in the living room.

"Hi Charlie. Sorry, but the door was open"

Edward was going to shake my hand, but I gave him a quick hug instead. You never know when you'll see them again, and I wanted Edward to know that I appreciate him. He makes Bella complete, and both her and Nessie happy. I have so much to thank him for. Whatever he is, he's good for my daughter. And he's a much better father than I ever was.

"Dad,"

I turned around to Bella and before I knew if I had my arms around her.

"Oh, daddy.. I missed you so much"

I smiled and hugged her even closer.

"I missed you too honey."

Who can say that Sunday is a bad day, when my story proofs that it's the best day of the week? When I look at my daughter and granddaughter, I know that I have done something good with my life. And the day I die, I'll die happy. Thanks to Sundays, my life is complete. And thanks to Bella and Renesmee, I enjoy every day of it.


End file.
